As an electromagnetic contactor that is equipped with a DC operated polarized electromagnet of this type, for example, an electromagnetic contactor disclosed in PTL 1 has been known.
As illustrated in FIG. 10, a polarized electromagnet applied to the electromagnetic contactor has a configuration in which permanent magnets 103 are interposed between an outside yoke 101 and an inside yoke 102, a first armature 106 and a second armature 107 are formed at both ends in the axial direction of a plunger 105 that is inserted into a cylindrical-shaped excitation coil 104, the first armature 106 is arranged so as to oppose one ends of opposite plate portions 102a of the inside yoke 102, and the second armature 107 is arranged so as to oppose the outer side of the outside yoke 101.